


Odi et Amo

by marie_shio



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Klance Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_shio/pseuds/marie_shio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, that was Lance's problem: he had developed contradictory feelings for his rival/roommate and considered it an umpteenth loss.</p><p>Moreover, if the realization wasn't enough of an humiliation itself, the Universe seemed to decide to remind him of his pitiful condition like, every single day and that Tuesday wasn't any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odi et Amo

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my entry for Klance Week 2k16, Day 2: Love/Hate  
> I will make a series where I'll put all of the fic I wrote for the event
> 
> The AU is inspired by my bestie's, where Lance is a Lit student who shares a flat with Keith, a Math student. It's really short, but I hope you like it!  
> In conclusion, as English isn't my first language you may find some mistakes! Please let me know and I'll correct them immediately, thank you!

_Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris._  
_Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior._

_Catullus, Carme LXXXV_

 

Lance Nocentini, a 19 years old Lit student, had a problem. And this problem started with _K_ \- and ended with - _eith freakin' Blier_.  
Keith - or _mullet-man_ , as he often called him, much to the other's discontent - was his roommate and, to be fair, _a total pain in the ass_. They didn't even took up the same course, as Keith studied Maths, but he didn't need that to know that the guy was just better than him!  
In fact, he barely attended any lecture and Lance rarely saw him study, still - as his best friend Pidge told him - he bested all of his exams and everybody _adored_ him. Lance, on the other hand, had to work his ass off to get the results he wished and the thing pissed him to no end.

For this reason, he had proclaimed himself as his nemesis and found pleasure in annoying the guy in any way possible.  
However, again, he now had a _big_ problem. First, he discovered, in those months of house-sharing, that Keith sure had his weak points: he was a lone wolf, _extremely_ awkward when it came to establish any kind of contact with others, he never understood any of his pop-references - what kind of childhood did this boy have?! - and, to be totally fair, he was the worst cook ever but... you couldn't _really_  dislike this guy. Awkwardness apart, he was generally a dork and a nice dude, easy to talk with once you managed to know him well, really kind and a good friend, as Pidge and Hunk often praised.  
He was also hot. Like, real hot, with that smooth black hair - even if Lance found that mullet of his truly ridiculous -, pretty eyes, skinny yet well-built body, and a truly _glorious as_ \--- FUCK.

Yeah, that was Lance's problem: he had developed contradictory feelings for his rival/roommate and considered it an umpteenth loss.

Moreover, if the realization wasn't enough of an humiliation itself, the Universe seemed to decide to remind him of his pitiful condition like, _every single day_  and that Tuesday wasn't any different.  
So, they were all pretty close to this _handsome_ professor, Takeshi Shirogane. And even if the man actually taught Physics - lucky Pidge -, he was generally well educated in plenty of fields and would often talk with Lance about his all time passion: classical studies. Lance was a real _slut_  for Greek and Roman culture and knew a lot about itì and it wasn't rare for Shiro - as he called him - to send him some interesting works he thought about and discuss them together.

Of course that day would have been _Catullus_ 's _"Odi et amo"_.

However, even if the whole situation really unsettled him, Lance actually really liked the choice, so much that he wrote the poem on a post-it and stuck it to their fridge - as he usually did with his favorite poems, or quotations from various works.  
When Keith asked him about it, however, Lance refused to explain as he usually would and made up some random excuse before calling it a night ( _"Sorry man, I'm dead tired, I'll tell you later"_ _"Okay, good night Lance"_ ). Keith would have probably forgot about it by the morning, thought Lance with relief.

Little he knew that, some hours later, Keith actually looked with shock at the little screen of his mobile after reading a translation of the poem.  
Which recalled him of the contradictory feelings of **_love and hate_** he had for a certain, self-proclaimed rival of his.

_I hate and I love. Why I do this, perhaps you ask?_  
_I don't know, but I feel it happening and I am tormented._

_Catullus, Carme LXXXV_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Klance Week 2016 is hosted on tumblr (klanceweek) by yours truly (marieshio) and her partner in crime (greektrash)


End file.
